Sing Along2: Lalala
by Random Stuff About Stuff
Summary: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Iroh and Bumi get kidnapped by pirates and locked up. Realizing there's only one way to communicate, they start to sing! Sequel to Sing Along, COMPLETE!
1. A Dress for Prince Zuko

A/N Hey, everybody! I've been planning this sequel for a while, but kinda got caught up in another story. Anyway, this is the sequel to Sing Along. If you haven't read it, please go back and read it. Okay, you finished yet? Good. This takes place directly after the season finally. So, let's say that they all floated happily away, until Iroh and Zuko's raft broke. They hitched a ride with some fisher dude, disguised themselves as Earth Kingdom people, and somehow managed to land themselves in the same town as Aang and the others were. Lucky them.

"Uncle, I'm sorry to say this, but you are absolutely, completely _insane_!"

Iroh pouted slightly, managing not to grin at the look on his nephew's face. "But, Prince Zuko," he said, "You _said_ you wanted a disguise. You're just so _recognizable_!"

The young Fire Bender brushed his hand against his scar angrily. "Yes, but a _dress_?"

Iroh sighed. "Price Zuko, I cannot think of anything to disguise your face other than a veil, and men simply do not wear veils!"

"Well, if I was wearing a veil, they wouldn't know that I was male, would they?" pleaded Zuko.

"But _normal_ Earth Kingdom women don't dress like Fire Nation men," Iroh pointed out.

Now it was Zuko's turn to sigh. "Fine. And what, pray tell, are _you_ going as?"

Iroh lifted up the second bundle of clothes he had acquired in his short trip to the village. "You're father," he said simply.

Zuko stared in disgust. His uncle had chosen something akin to farmer's clothing, topped with the most _ridiculous_ hat he had ever seen.

Of course, it probably wouldn't do to argue with him. Right now, all either of them wanted was some place to sleep that _wasn't_ a boat. A very _wet_, movable boat. Nothing like the Fire Nation ship they were accustomed to, oh no! A fisherman's boat. A handmade raft. Bad, uncomfortable boats.

"Fine," he said again, donning the dress and veil.

"Now, remember, Prince Zuko," Iroh instructed as they set off again, "You must not speak. If you did, it would be obvious to anyone within earshot that you were _not_ a girl."

"Wow, Uncle, I hadn't thought of that," retorted Zuko sarcastically.

Iroh elbowed him sharply as a few passerby passed by.

"Now, now, Trianna, don't be rude to your father," he admonished.

Zuko waited until the passerby were out of earshot and then hissed, "_Trianna_?"

Iroh shrugged. "Well, you can hardly go by Zuko, can you? It would be slightly… obvious."

"Yes, I _know_ that, but couldn't you pick something a little less… girly?"

Iroh simply laughed quietly and began talking cheerfully to his 'daughter' as they passed a few more innocent bystanders.

"Aang, what are you _doing_?" demanded Katara.

Aang dropped the ball of string he had been holding. "Nothing. I wasn't gluing anything strange onto Sokka's head."

Sokka turned around. "_What_ were you doing?" he demanded.

"I just _told_ you, nothing!"

"Then why were you holding a ball of string, some feathers, and a pot of glue up to my head?"

"How do you know what I was holding up to your head?"

"Maybe I have eyes in the back of my head!"

"Maybe I have a head!"

Katara stopped the argument before it could get _really_ strange. "Okay, enough about feathers and heads," she suggested. "Let's just buy some supplies, and get out of here."

"Aang, _now_ what are you doing?" she added.

Ignoring her, the boy disappeared into the crowd.

"Great," muttered Sokka, "First he's gluing things to the back of my head, now he's gluing things to the back of the heads of random passersby. This sucks."

"Come _on_, Sokka," snapped his sister, hurrying off after the Avatar.

"You know what I think, Katara?" he asked, following her. "I think that once, just _once_ in our lives, we should pretend to be normal. I say we just take _one_ day off from all this running around like maniacs and trying to find some guy to teach Aang to play with rocks, and just act like three normal kids, okay?"

"Sure," Katara called over her shoulder. "Get the Fire Nation to agree to stop chasing us for one day, and I'm all for it!"

Ignoring the sarcastic retorts her brother shouted at her, Katara looked around for Aang. The Avatar was nowhere to be seen.

"Aang!" she called. "Aang, where are you?"

"Here," a voice answered. Both siblings turned around to see Aang standing right behind them.

"Aang, what were you _doing_?" demanded Katara.

"Yeah, Aang, do you know how hard it is to put up with my sister without _someone_ else to help?"

"Sokka! Not helping."

"I thought I saw someone we knew," explained Aang with a shrug.

"Oh? And who might _that_ be?"

"Prince Zuko."

His two friends jumped visibly and glanced around nervously. "_Where_?" demanded Katara in an urgent whisper.

Aang shrugged. "I dunno. I _thought_ I saw part of his face, but he was wearing some… thingy over it. But he disappeared before I could figure out if it was really him.

"Let's go," Katara said sharply.

"Where?" asked Aang.

Sokka answered him. "Back to camp," he replied. "If Prince Zuko really _is_ here, I don't want to get in his way after how _last_ time turned out."

"Maybe he'll be nice, since we saved his life," Aang suggested.

"Yeah. Or, maybe, he'll go back to what he was doing earlier, namely, throwing fireballs at us."

Bickering as much as ever, the threesome made their way back to camp.

"Uncle! The Avatar!" hissed Zuko, pointing wildly.

"Oh, Prince Zuko," sighed Iroh. "_Must_ you continue with this chase after _last_ time?"

"I almost had him!" the younger Fire Bender exclaimed.

"He spared your life after he escaped," his uncle pointed out. "Perhaps you should reciprocate."

"But, Uncle! If I capture the Avatar, I can finally go home!"

Iroh sighed. "I will be sorry to see our journey end," he commented. "This traveling is good for me. Very interesting."

"Uncle, we are _not_ sightseeing! We are trying to capture the Avatar!"

"I'm sure you'd enjoy this as much as I do, if you would just relax," Iroh pointed out. "Really, Zuko, you're too tense. It can't be very good for your health."

Ignoring him, Zuko hurried off after Aang in what he _hoped_ was a manner that didn't arouse any suspicion.

Iroh sighed again and turned back to the new hats that he was planning on buying.

To his surprise, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw…. (dramatic music plays)…. c'mon, go ahead and guess…. guess already!... fine. It was a pirate.

"Oh, hello," Iroh said cheerfully.

"You're coming with us," the pirate responded originally.

"Alright," the Fire Bender agreed craftily. "Just first let me try on this hat…" He grabbed a random hat and put it on his head. "Hmm…. Let's see how this looks on you."

With that, Iroh shoved the hat into the pirate's face, and ran. Straight into another pirate.

"Great," he muttered. "Just, great."

Zuko stepped into the clearing where Aang, Sokka, and Katara were camping, intent on capturing the threesome.

But, as you might have guessed, nobody was there. "Huh?" he asked articulately, before a sack was shoved over his head.

Sorry, this chapter really wasn't all that funny. Next chapter, they get stuck together, and the songs begin!


	2. Hakuna Matata and the Llama Song

Okay, two songs in this one, to make up for the songless last chapter. I'm going to add the other characters in the next chapters. This story isn't going to focus on Aang and Zuko quite as much as the last one did, because everyone else is captured too, even if they're somewhere else. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to someone else. I do, however, own two insane cat who are currently chasing their tails, a pair of pink glasses, a cold, a truffles recipe, and no social life. I do _not_ own Avatar, or any of these songs, and am currently wondering who would think that the creators of such a great TV show would be on the internet writing fanfictions about their own story. Although, if I had written something that got published, I would like to _read_ fanfictions on it, and laugh at all the morons who interpret what I write so strangely. Wow. I think that this is the longest Disclaimer I have ever written.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

This line had come after Zuko had woken up, spent about twenty minutes yelling at the pirates, to which they responded with something along the lines of 'hope you enjoy your new roommate' followed by raucous cackling. Zuko had noticed something in the shadows moving, and had said the aforementioned… thing.

"Zuko?"

_Oh, please, no. Anyone but him._

"It's really you!"

_Some omnipotent power is out to get me, I swear. Why me? Why is _he_ here? I didn't want him here!_

"I can't believe it!"

_Maybe if I just pretend I'm not Zuko, he'll believe me. Where's that veil? Oh, elements, if Uncle Iroh ever saw me willingly getting into this disguise…_

"I haven't seen you in ages!"

_Right. Just pretend I'm not Zuko. No Fire Benders here, nuh uh! Oh, he'll never fall for that! He's not _that_ stupid!_

"Well, I mean, I _have_, but you were always chasing me."

_Well, then again… Yup, he's pretty dumb._

"I won't hold it against you, though. I know you didn't mean it."

_Okay, just pretend that I have no idea who he is. No idea who _I_ am. Well, no. Who _Zuko_ is, I'm not Zuko. I mean, I'm pretending not to be Zuko… If I'm this confused, what'll he be? The expression on his face will almost be worth wearing a dress!_

"I know we're still friends, right, Zuko?"

"Who is this Zuko of which you speak?" asked Zuko in the highest voice he could manage.

Aang blinked. This was _not_ what he had expected. A _girl_? A very strange sounding girl, come to think of it…

"Zuko?" he asked tentatively.

"No, I'm, uh…, I'm…Tri… _NO!_ No. Not Trianna, just because Uncle Iroh says… Oh, darn."

"Zuko?" Aang repeated, now trying not to laugh.

"NO, I'm…. his sister. Azula. Zuko's sister."

"His _sister_?" asked Aang, carefully holding in his laughter. "Then why didn't you know who he was?"

"I uh… Haven't seen my sis… _brother_ in a long time. He's been… er…. chasing that Avatar person. Trying to come home, and all. Who are _you_?"

"I'm Aang. I'm a friend of your brother's.

"No you're not!"

"Zuko?"

"Oh, darn it."

"Don't worry, Zuko," Aang assured him. "I don't mind that you got captured by the pirates. I did too."

"What?"

"Well, you obviously didn't want me to know who you were because you were ashamed that you got beaten by a bunch of pirates. I wonder where Katara and Sokka are…. Did your Uncle Iroh get captured too? I hope not. I liked him."

"Erm… I don't know…" muttered Zuko, completely confused by Aang's sudden topic shift. "We were…. separated…."

"Don't worry," Aang told him, mistaking his confusion for downheartedness. "Things could be a lot worse. You just have to look on the bright side of things."

And, just as he had so often _last_ time the pair were stuck together, the Avatar began to sing.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase"

"Avatar…"

"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze"

"Not again!"

"It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy"

"I hope this doesn't mean that I have to follow it too…"

"Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata?

Yeah. It's our motto!

What's a motto?

Nothing. What's a-motto with you?"

"What?"

"Zuko! This song takes more than one person. Sing along!"

"But I don't know the…"

"Those two words will solve all your problems"

"Oh, yeah right…"

"That's right. Take Pumbaa here

Why, when he was a young warthog..."

"Warthog? This song is sung by _warthogs_?"

"When I was a young warthog

Very nice

Thanks"

"_Who are you talking to!" _

"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the savannah after every meal"

"Nice. Really, really delicate. That's absolutely disgusting, Avatar."

"I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind"

"Down… Oh."

"And oh, the shame

He was ashamed

Thought of changin' my name

What's in a name?

And I got downhearted

How did ya feel?

Everytime that I...

Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!"

"Kids? _What_ kids, I'm _older_ than you. Anyway, this isn't inappropriate, just immature…"

"Oh. Sorry"

"You should be."

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze"

"What does that even _mean_?"

"It means no worries for the rest of your days"

"Is that a direct translations? What _is_ this?"

"It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!"

"Oh."

"Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!"

"I _get_ it!"

"Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna—"

It means no worries for the rest of your days

"Okay. Thank you, for ending your repetitiveness."

"It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata"

"Would you _shut up_!"

I say "Hakuna"

I say "Matata"

"You done yet?"

"Yup."

"_Finally._ Really, Avatar, that was the most annoying song I've ever heard!"

Aang blinked. "Really?" he asked. I can think of several that you thought were _definitely_ more annoying."

"Such as…"

The young Avatar took a deep breath and started singing again.

""Here's a llama,

There's a llama.

And another little llama.

Fuzzy llama.

Funny llama.

Llama, llama duck!

Llama, llama

Cheesecake llama

Tablet, brick, potato Llama

Llama, llama mushroom, llama

Llama, llama duck!

I was once a Treehouse.

I lived in a cake!

But I never saw the way

The orange slayed the rake.

I was only three years dead.

But it told the tale.

And now listen, little child,

To the safety rail.

Did you ever see a llama?

Kiss a llama on the llama?

Llama's llama, taste of llama

Llama llama duck.

Half a llama,

Twice a llama

Not a llama

Farmer, llama.

Llama, in a car

Alarm a llama

Llama, llama, duck.

Is that how it's told now?

Is it all so old?

Is it made of lemon juice?

Doorknob, ankle, cold.

Now my song is getting thin.

I've run out of luck.

Time for me to retire now and become a duck."

Zuko groaned. "Here we go again…"


	3. The Songs of Communication

A/N Sorry for the wait, guys. I just had a ton of homework. Everyone thank Uncle Gran-Gran for making me update, and my friend Geoff, for changing a project we were working on together so that I _didn't_ have to revise the entire Act 2 of Romeo and Juliet into modern day form, while shortening it so that the entire play lasts forty minutes and can be performed by a bunch of fourteen-year-olds! Also, happy Valentine's Day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, I _do_ own all the songs in this chapter, as well as Bumi's full name. I don't think I really _want_ to own _him_. It would be funny, but I think he'd annoy the heck out of me within a few days.

Katara groaned and sat up. It suddenly occurred to her that this was a very bad idea, since her head hurt severly, and started hurting even worse. "My head," she groaned.

"What about your head?" asked a curious voice "Did your head double itself? Is it a nice head, or a mean head? Does it turn green at random intervals? Does it…"

"NO! It hurts, and your jabbering isn't helping."

"Jabbering… Do jabberwockies jabber?"

Right now, Katara's head hurt too much to try to puzzle out that comment, and whether it was cryptic, or just inane.

"Who _are_ you?" she demanded.

"My name," the voice said grandly, "Is Bumiernifol Jemscic Zolieneicar III, King of Omashu. But you can call me Bumi."

_Oh, no,_ thought Katara. _Not again._

"Who are you?" asked Bumi cheerefully.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," Katara told him absently, wishing he would shut up.

Before she could decide how to politely put that sentiment into words, she heard a familiar voice.

"… I was only three years dead, but it told the tail, and now listen, little child, to the safety rail…"

"It's Aang," cried Katara, straining to hear the faint voice. Bumi scrambled over to one of the rotting walls in the ramshackle room they were in.

"He's singing the Llama Song," Bumi told her, "It's a song we learned when we were children."

Restraining a sarcastic comment, Katara leaned her ear to the wall.

"Is it made of lemon juice, doorknob, ankle, cold. Now my song is getting thin, I've run out of luck. Time for me to retire now…"

"And become a duck!" Bumi sang along. The singing stopped, and they could hear a few voices murmuring in the background.

"I can't hear what they're saying," Katara lamented, sitting back on her heels.

"It's the pitch," Bumi told her. "Because of the way the voice goes when people are singing, you can here it through walls or great distances better than the speaking voice."

"Why?" asked Katara curiously.

Bumi shrugged. "I actually have no idea. I just made that up. Seems plausible, though.

Katara began planning her retort, but was interrupted by another song.

"Bumi, is that you, my friend?

This is your friend Aang.

It seems we can't communicate

Without what we just sang!"

Katara blinked. She now officially had no idea whatsoever what was going on.

"Aang, hello, it's good to see you,

This is indeed Bumi

I suppose we have to sing to hear,

If you can't, so sue me!"

"Is it really necessary to rhyme like that?" asked Katara.

Bumi turned around, and smiled as if noticing her for the first time. "Katara, let your friend know that you're here too!"

Seeing no way out, Katara sung back.

"Hello, Aang, it's me

I'm trapped too, you see,

Looks like there's three of us

This singing will soon cause a fuss."

But she was surprised, and surpassed, by her friend's reply.

"Hi, Katara, good to hear from you,

Although I'm sad to hear that you're trapped too.

There are more than three stuck here,

Prince Zuko the Fire Bender is quite near."

Katara was so startled by that, she almost couldn't sing a response. As it was, her voice squeaked a little as she sung,

"Prince Zuko? Aang, is this a joke?

Keep away from the Fire Folk.

Unless you want to be fried and burned,

Zuko is nasty; I thought that was a lesson well-learned!"

Cheerfully ignoring her, Aang replied with a shrug in his voice, if that's possible.

"Nonsense, Katara, Zuko's not that bad.

He hasn't killed me yet, which isn't sad.

I think he's just misunderstood,

I've been here a while, I'm unhurt, that is good!"

There was a murmuring of voices that Katara couldn't understand, which undoubtedly was Zuko protesting to that last verse. That theory was confirmed with Aang's next song.

"Zuko says it's a matter of time.

Until I die and make no more rhymes.

Hey, do you know where Sokka is?

I've heard a lot of voices; the only one missing is his."

Katara glanced at Bumi, who shrugged and asked, "Do you?"

"No. Actually, I'm getting worried about him. My brother's an idiot: I don't _want_ to know what he'll do on his own."

Bumi raised his voice and sang loudly.

"Aang, we don't know how to find your friend.

Hopefully away, he did himself send.

Katara says she's worried about him.

She seems to think that he's quite dim."

Aang's reply was thus:

"Tell Katara not to fret.

Sokka's fine, on this I'd bet.

What did you mean by the second line?

I didn't get it; maybe you tried to hard to rhyme."

Now Bumi was laughing.

"I hoped that he ran away

That way, he wouldn't be captured today.

There are probably more rooms in this place.

Is Sokka the one with that silly grin on his face?"

Katara thought she could here Aang laughing in his response.

"No, my friend, I think that's you.

I don't know where we are, oh, boo-hoo.

Sokka's the one with the boomerang,

Who always insists on going out with a bang."

Now, Katara decided to add a bit of input.

"Yep, that's my brother, you bet!

I hope he didn't get caught in the proverbial net.

Maybe Sokka will rescue us.

Although, then, he'd never stop his fuss."

There was a bit more muttering, and then Aang called back.

"Zuko's just to shy to sing.

But he has a question, it's this thing.

If Sokka happened to come about,

Do you think he would let him out?"

"Would he?" asked Bumi. Katara shrugged.

"Honestly, if not for you,

I would doubt it, Sokka would too!

But last time you two were caught

You let Zuko out, you helped him a lot!"

"You have a point there, it's true

I'd help Zuko, nothing new.

I'm not sure he'd believe me,

But there's not help, that's just how he be."

Katara giggled.

"Don't you mean how he _is?_

Your grammar is going, the influence might be his.

Silly Aang, you don't have to rhyme,

We can hear you any time."

The song that Aang replied with was so completely like him that Katara collapsed into giggles.

"But, Katara, rhyming is fun!

How long do you think my song would run

If I didn't have to pause

To make sure I keep within rhyming laws?"


	4. The Songs of Communication Part II

Sokka sat up, rubbing his head tiredly. "Are you alright?" asked a concerned face.

Turning around, the young Water Tribe warrior saw with a shock who it was.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! Fire Bender! Stay Away, Fire Bender! Away!"

The Fire Bender (Iroh, as you might have guessed) opened his mouth to reply, but didn't get very far.

"Relax, young Water boy. I am not going to…"

"I'd help Zuko, nothing new.

I'm not sure he'd believe me,

But there's not help, that's just how he be"

"Prince Zuko?" asked Iroh, sitting back on his heels and tilting his head towards the sound.

"That's Aang!" exclaimed Sokka, looking in the same direction that Iroh had. He instantly regretted that.

"Aang?" asked the Fire Bender curiously. Since Sokka obviously didn't want to tell a Fire Bender who and where the Avatar was, he was in a predicament with answering that question. "Who is Aang?"

"Nobody! I'm not telling you. I mean, uh, he's my friend. Yeah. From Water Tribe. My friend."

"The Avatar?" Iroh inquired, without a real question.

"Yeah," agreed Sokka, deflating as he realized that resistance was futile.

"But, Katara, rhyming is fun!

How long do you think my song would run

If I didn't have to pause

To make sure I keep within rhyming laws?"

"Katara!" Sokka sat bolt upright, another thing he instantly regretted. His head still hurt from… whatever had made his head hurt in the first place.

"Who is Katara?" asked Iroh benignly. Since he didn't seem much of a threat, (Fire Bender or no, they were both in the same situation) Sokka decided that lying would be simply a waste of time.

"She's my sister," he explained. "A Water Bender. And if you try any of your Fire Bender tricks, she'll kick your butt."

"I'm sure she will," Iroh agreed patronizingly. "I wonder why they're singing."

"Voice pitch," Sokka told him confidently. "I know _all_ about this stuff. Let me try, old man."

"Aang, Katara, is that you?

This is Sokka, you know who.

That old Fire Bender's stuck here too

This singing idea is very new!"

A short pause, and then Aang's voice replied.

"Sokka, how nice to hear your voice.

I was thinking we wouldn't have a choice

But to never know where you are

This is the better option by far!"

There was barely a pause between the end of Aang's song and the beginning of the next one, which was sung by Katara.

"Sokka, you won't believe

Who Aang's with, I do not deceive

While I'm with the Omashu King,

He's with Zuko, who will not sing!"

Sokka leaned back with a start, too stunned to say anything. Aang, trapped in a small space with Zuko… _and still alive_?

Since it was obvious that he wasn't going to be singing anything anytime soon, Iroh took over the task.

"Zuko, are you really there?

I must ask: how do you fair?

Please leave this honor quest for later,

Or we'll be in the hands of Fate… er."

Sokka regained his voice in time to explain to Aang and Katara what was going on before they asked.

"Aang, Katara, guess what?

I have a problem, I'm in a rut.

While Katara's with our friend Bumi.

A Fire Bender is _my_ roomie."

But Aang's response, while less than comforting to Sokka, was at least attempting to be helpful.

"Sokka don't worry, I think I know

Who you're with, it's just Iroh.

Zuko's uncle, he's really nice,

He really seems to like tea and rice."

Sokka flinched at that. Perhaps Aang didn't know exactly _who_ Prince Zuko's uncle would be, but Sokka, for one, didn't appreciate being stuck with the Fire Lord's brother.

But the Dragon of the West was laughing quietly, and sung back to Aang before Sokka could point any of this out.

"Avatar, is that really you?

I liked your rhyme, it was unique and new.

I hope my nephew's being kind,

This is a situation that he will mind."

Sokka thought he heard Aang laughing as he answered.

"Don't worry, Iroh, Zuko's fine.

I don't think on me, he will dine.

He might disagree with that,

But so far, he's not being a rat!"

Iroh laughed cheerfully and turned to Sokka. "Young Aang's been trapped with Zuko before," he explained. "I don't think your friend is in any danger from him."

"Not in any danger?" snapped Sokka in disbelief. "Zuko has been trying to hunt us down and kill us since day one. What makes you think he'll stop now?"

"Oh, no, he hasn't been trying to kill you," Iroh assured him innocently. "You see, Zuko can only return home if he captures the Avatar. So if he killed him, then he would never be able to go home. It's in his best interests to keep young Aang alive."

Sokka frowned. "Wait… he can only return home… so he was banished?" Iroh nodded. "Well, his father's the Fire Lord, isn't he? Why didn't he just lift the banishment, or something?"

Iroh sighed, but he saw no reason not to explain Zuko's predicament to the young Water Tribe warrior. "My brother isn't a very forgiving person," Iroh told Sokka. "When his son insulted a general, he ordered an Agni Kai with him. After Zuko showed fear, he was banished, and could only return after capturing the Avatar."

"What did he do?" asked Sokka. "I mean, to insult the general. It's seems like, living in the Fire Nation his whole life, he'd have _some_ idea how not to do that."

"The general wanted to send some untrained troops to fight the Earth Nation. They would be nothing but bait. Zuko disagreed with him, and, well…" Iroh shrugged sadly.

Sokka didn't say anything, for once in his life. But his thoughts were interrupted by his younger sister.

"Sokka, are you okay in there?

Bumi's insane, I'm splitting hairs.

I hope the Fire bender hasn't hurt you

Me, I'm just going to go coo-coo."

Sorry for the lack of updating, guys, I've been busy, and I'm suffering from severe writer's block. I don't think I'll be able to do much this weekend, either. I'm working on a project with some friends tomorrow, and I'm going to a play this evening, then my aunt and uncle are coming down with my foster cousin, and they're staying the night. I might be able to get one up on Monday, which is Presidents ' Day, so I don't go to school, but then again, I might not. Anyway, Aang should start his inane singing in the next chapter Also, to answer a question I got in a review, yes; this takes place after the first one. The first story is about halfway through season one; this is about a week after the season finally. As these stories are AU, should I still be writing this when season2 comes out, I won't bother changing things if they dare to contradict me. Sorry that this author's note was ages long, I sort of got to rambling. Hope you liked it, and remember to review!


	5. I Feel Pretty

Wow, this is a pretty long chapte, for me. I guess that's what happens when you try to ramble your way around writer's block. Hopefully, this will make up for the wait. As I commented on my homepage, the thing that got me around writer's block was watching _West Side Story_ in eight grade English. You have no idea what I'm talking about? Read on, and you'll see.

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? A broke fourteen year old has just bought Avatar: The Last Airbender and West Side Story! It's a miracle! And it's the sort of thing that only an idiot would ever believe! I did, however, make up all of the communication songs and make the changes to any existing songs. I also do not own the phrase 'resistance is futile'. The Borg own that, and I hope they won't hunt me down for borrowing it.

"Sokka, are you okay in there?

Bumi's insane, I'm splitting hairs.

I hope the Fire bender hasn't hurt you

Me, I'm just going to go coo-coo."

Now Sokka found himself chuckling quietly at his sister's oddities as he answered back.

"Maybe you should occupy your mind,

Here's an option: we're in a bind.

We're all stuck with no way out,

Can you think of a solution that I won't doubt?"

Aang was the one to reply to this.

"Maybe all of us should think

To find the answer, the missing link.

Six heads, you know, are better than one.

And getting away will be good for everyone!"

This was followed by a silence as everybody thought about it. Finally, Sokka, in his genius, came up with an answer.

"Aang, Katara, listen up!

I have the answer, we get Appa's sup(per)

He will smell it from far away.

And come rescue us today!"

There was another pause as everyone tried to come up with a proper response to a plan as strange as that. Finally it was Katara who did.

"Sokka, that plan is slightly odd

How is Appa going to find the food without a prod?

But still, we haven't got a better plan

We'll hold onto it until it is banned."

Although Sokka, Bumi and the two Fire Benders didn't really get it, Aang caught onto the last statement quickly.

"Katara is right, we've forgotten one thing

I don't know how long the pirates will let us sing.

And if they catch on that we're trying to leave

Into the river we will soon be heaved."

Now it was the King's turn to come up with a solution to their newest problem.

"I'm a little old for this kidnapping stuff,

But I know that the pirates can be quite rough.

Maybe we should sing a song.

That way they won't get what we're doing wrong."

From one old man to the other, Iroh instantly had an idea. Indeed, his ears had perked up (not literally, of course) as soon as Bumi had suggesting singing a song.

"Indeed, my friend, Omashu King.

I know the answer, it's just the thing.

I have a song, they'll never guess

That it's hiding our plan, it's the best!"

Laughing, Aang called back his response.

"Sure, Iroh, your songs are great!

Better than using food as Appa bait.

I'd like to hear what you want to sing.

I'm sure so would the Benders, warrior and king!"

Iroh took a deep breath and began singing.

"I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight."

Meanwhile, Bumi carefully held in his giggles. Katara frowned. She knew the song, and also knew that several of the lines would sound slightly odd if Iroh sang them. They would sound less odd if _she_ did, but did she want to?

As Iroh paused for breath, Bumi began to sing the next verse on his own.

"I feel charming,  
Oh, so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel!  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real."

Laughing, Aang took up the next verse as Bumi inhaled sharply. Apparently, one of the things that the King of Omashu couldn't do was sing _I Feel Pretty_ for a long time without cracking up. The Avatar decided to help his old friend.

"See the pretty girl in that mirror there:  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!"

And now it was Katara's turn. Aang was laughing too hard to continue, so she took a deep breath and sung in her clearest voice.

"I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy!"

The next verse was Iroh's turn. It was also another one of the odd ones, but he solved that with some careful twisting of the lyrics.

"Have you met my nephew Zuko,  
The craziest Prince on the block?  
You'll know him the minute you see him,  
He's the one who is in an advanced state of shock!"

Now Zuko decided to get back at his uncle for shoving him in the lyrics. Do unto others as they did to you…

"Iroh thinks he's in love.  
He thinks he is sane.  
He isn't in love,  
He's merely insane."

Iroh chuckled quietly, but couldn't say anything without ruining the song. As it was, Sokka had been feeling left out and decided to pipe up with the next verse himself.

"It must be the heat  
Or some rare disease,  
Or too much to eat  
Or maybe it's fleas."

It was Aang's turn again, and he found himself faced with a few problems in the lyrics that simply did not make sense. However, he simply switched a few names and got the song perfectly fitting to the situation.

"Keep away from her,  
Send for Sokka!  
This is not the  
Katara we know!"

"Hey!" shouted Katara, but Bumi had already taken the next verse, so she couldn't get back at Aang just yet.

"Modest and pure,  
Polite and refined,  
Well-bred and mature  
And out of her mind!"

And now it was Iroh's turn, as Katara found the next verse difficult to play with.

"I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty  
That the city should give me its key.  
A committee  
Should be organized to honor me."

Unfortunately, everyone was singing the verselet after that. Zuko instantly found himself feeling rather stupid as he finished, but even Sokka was singing along, so nobody noticed except Aang, who gave him a proud look.

"La la la la . . ."

Revenge is sweet, and Katara found her option to get back at Aang looming quickly.

"I feel dizzy,  
I feel sunny,  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine,  
And so pretty,  
The Avatar can just resign!"

Laughing, the rest of the trapped people sang the verselet that they would get to know as 'Zuko's Bane'.

"La la la la . . ."

And now it had come in a full circle and it was Iroh's turn to sing.

"See the pretty girl in that mirror there:"

Sokka piped up with the next line.

"What mirror where?"

Iroh sung again, since it _was_ supposed to be the same person.

"Who can that attractive girl be?"

And Zuko found himself faced with another inane line that he was supposed to sing. Well, at least it wasn't 'la la la la'

"Which? What? Where? Whom?"

One more time that it was supposed to be Iroh's turn alone.

"Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!"

Then Katara added,

"Such a pretty me!"

And Bumi.

"Such a pretty me!"

And Sokka, wrapped up in the moment, forgot that he was with strangers.

"Such a pretty me!"

Aang, of course, would have sung whatever the song required no matter _who_ was present.

"Such a pretty me!"

There was a short pause after that, and finally Zuko found himself forced to sing the one thing that he had never, ever wanted to sing.

"Such… a pretty… me," he muttered, and everyone cheered before going onto the next verse together.

"I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful girl/boy!"


	6. A Small World After All

A/N Well, it looks like a week with my elderly relatives paid off. I got bored enough to figure out what's going to happen next in this story. Hopefully, I'm going to manage being able to write this and Annoying at the same time. If you have any annoying songs you want someone to sing, please tell me. Hope you like this one!

As Zuko well knew, every time he did something stupid, there was a price that had to be paid. His utter embarrassment wasn't enough, oh no! _Now_, he had to live up to the image that the Avatar had invented of him.

You see, after the song had been finished, Aang had left that particular episode in their strange lives with the impression that Zuko _liked_ to sing. Which was entirely incorrect. The prince of the Fire Nation did not enjoy singing inane songs about one's prettiness. Especially not with his archenemy, his uncle, a slightly insane king, and two random peasants.

But, unfortunately, the point that the Slightly Insane King had made was a good one. They _had_ to sing whatever random songs that the Avatar and his Uncle had come up with so that the pirates wouldn't suspect that they were planning anything.

It never seemed to occur to Zuko the flaw in the Slightly Insane King's point. It was a very simple flaw. The pirates would never suspect that they were planning anything for one very obvious reason. They _weren't_.

But that's irrelevant, as it didn't occur to Zuko and so he sung along with whatever song Uncle, Avatar or the Slightly Insane King suggested.

"I have an idea!" exclaimed the Avatar. Zuko glared at him.

"And what," he asked scathingly "Do you expect _me_ to do about it?"

Okay, maybe not as scathing as he would like, but it worked. Sort of. Instead of looking properly abashed and shutting up, Aang gave Zuko a brilliant smile and sang his idea to the world.

"Hey everybody, I know what we can do!

I have a song, you will not rue

The day that you started to sing it

And our situation, it seems to fit!"

Now the Slightly Insane King began to torture Zuko with his singing.

"Aang, that's wonderful, that's great!

If you songs I had to rate,

I'd give it a ten out of ten, you see,

Your singing is fun, at least to me!"

Taking that as a go-ahead, Aang sung the song one time through before getting the rest of the prisoners to sing along. He assigned them each different parts to sing, which the Female Peasant and Uncle seemed to view with cheerful indulgence, while the Slightly Insane King found it hilarious and the Male Peasant seemed to think was 'tolerable'. Zuko thought the entire thing was stupid, but what could he do?

"It's a world of laughter  
A world of tears," began the Avatar with the cheerfulness that Zuko found annoying at best and terrifying at worst.

"It's a world of hopes  
And a world of fears," continued the Female Peasant, sounding slightly less cheerful than Aang.

"There's so much that we share  
That it's time we're aware," the Male Peasant sang, sounding the least cheerful of all, but still much happier than Zuko felt.

"It's a small world after all," everyone chorused.

"There is just one moon   
And one golden sun," sang the Slightly Insane King. He was probably the happiest-sounding out of everyone, barring Aang, of course.

"And a smile means  
Friendship to ev'ryone," continued Uncle. Zuko was feeling slightly betrayed by his uncle's joy at this inane form of entertainment,but then again, it was definitly Iroh's thing.

"Though the mountains divide  
And the oceans are wide," muttered Zuko. Needless to say, on the cheerfulness meter, he was probably at a zero. 

"It's a small world after all," once again, everyone sang this line.

"It's a small world after all," this was the Avatar and the Slightly Insane King.

"It's a small world after all," following the patter of the order from both verses, this was the Female Peasant and Uncle.

"It's a small world after all," Zuko and the Male Peasant were somewhat of a sour note to end on, neither being the most enthusiastic about singing this, but the Avatar had remidied that with the last line, which was sung by all of the prisoners. 

"It's a small, small world."

The Avatar smiled happily and clapped loud enough that Zuko was sure that his friends in the Fire Nation had heard him.

"Everyone, that was great

A ten out of ten, I would rate!

It is a very good song

And I'm glad you sung along!"

Zuko thought that the Avatar was sounding like a play that some of the Earth Kingdom idiots put on for their smallest children, but nobody asked his opinion.

"Thanks, Aang, I'm glad you liked it,

Its better than to just sit

Around waiting to die

This song is liked by you and I!" the Female Peasant replied annoyingly.

The Avatar looked at Zuko as if he was expecting some sort of praise for annoying everyone who was slightly sane out of their minds. Obviously, he didn't get any.

"What did you think, Zuko?" the Avatar asked finally.

"It's a song," Zuko retorted. "What do you _think_ I think?"

"What do you think I think you think?" replied the Avatar cheerfully.

Zuko was caught up in the exchange before he could stop to… think.

"What do you think I think you think I think?"

"What do you think I think you think I think you think?"

"What do you I think think I you think I think you think?"

"What do you think I you tink think thonk?"

"What?"

"Who?"

"What?"

"No, Zuko, you're supposed to say 'where'!"

"Avatar!" snapped Zuko, finally losing his control. "I don't _care_ what you think I'm supposed to say! Just shut up!"

"What do you think I think you're supposed to say?" demanded the boy happily.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!" replied Zuko.


	7. Just Can't Wait to be King

A/N special thanks to Uncle Gran-Gran, for making me update. Sorry, everyone, I've been busy. And then the computer died. And then I couldn't log on, for some random reason. But now things are working. By the way, casting for the song was entirely incidental. I'm a kataang shipper, and making Katara sing as the girl who eventually falls in love with the guy Zuko was singing was just because she's the only girl there. Well, hope you like it, and again, sorry for the wait.

"Everyone, Zuko is mad.

And one of us being mad makes me sad.

I think that we should make him cheer

Any ideas coming near?"

Aang looked hopefully at Zuko after finishing his song. The Prince, predictably, glared at him.

Obviously all of the trouble he had gone into last time they were captured together had gone to waste. He would have to remedy that problem by singing as often as possible. The repetition of the lesson 'singing is good' ought to teach Zuko to sing a happy song once more.

"Aang, I'm sorry my nephew's being a rat

I don't know what to do, I'll put on my thinking hat.

If any of you have any ideas, don't hesistate to say

I'd be glad to hear a suggestion of another way."

That, obviously, was Iroh. Aang really liked him, and was sad that he had to make sure Zuko was being nice to everybody all of the time.

"I have an idea, it goes like this

I hope you won't find anything amiss

With singing a song

That's like Zuko, that'll help him get along!"

This was from Bumi, Aang's old friend. Aang was glad to see him again. And his idea was good, making Zuko sing would both lead to his eventual singing happiness, and the lifting of his bad mood.

"Great idea, I know the song

I hope you don't think I'm wrong.

It has different parts for each of us

And I'm sure Zuko won't raise a fuss."

As his reply ended, Aang turned to Zuko pleadingly. "You won't, will you?" he asked, making his best Momo eyes.

"Of course I will! Did you honestly expect me to _sing?_" demanded Zuko.

"But if you _don't_, the pirates will notice that only a few of their prisoners are singing, and they'll realize that we want to escape, and they'll kill us all. I know you might want me to die, but what about yourself?"

Zuko looked a little disgusted that Aang thought that he only cared about his own life.

"Avatar, of _course_ I don't want you to die!" he heard himself saying.

"Yeah, because if I do, you'll never be able to go home," grumbled Aang. Zuko sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'll sing along. But you owe me!"

A few minutes later, Aang had taught them all the song and assigned parts. It was mostly Zuko, Aang, and Katara, with bits and pieces of the others as the chorus. It was Zuko's role to begin the song. Feeling extremely silly, he did so.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" Well, he was, but that wasn't the point.

"I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair," Aang got very well into the part by tugging aggravatingly on Zuko's ponytail.

"I'm gonna be the main event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my roar," King of beasts? Roar? Who, or what, did Aang make him sing?

"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing," Aang's sarcasm was very well-acted.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

No one saying do this," do what? Oh, well. Zuko's character seemed very determined to be independent.

"Now when I said that…" Aang seemed to be some sort of mentor or guardian to Zuko. maybe a parent?

"No one saying be there," Added Katara, who didn't have many lines. Which probably explained her apparent cheerfulness.

"What I meant was…" Aang had trouble finishing his sentences, for some odd reason.

"No one saying stop that," Zuko's character was as irresponsible as they come.

"What you don't realize…" Definite trouble finishing his sentences. No doubt about…

"No one saying see here," Zuko and Katara sung that line together. Maybe Katara was supposed to be his sister or something. In that case, why hadn't they made _Sokka_ sing?

"Now see here!" Oh, the irony.

"Free to run around all day," As irresponsible as Zuko's character was, that _would_ be nice.

"That's definitely out" Aang once again.

"Free to do it all my way!" Yeah, that was Aang. Zuko. Duh.

"I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart-to-heart," good thing this was just a song. A 'heart-to-heart' between Zuko and Aang would be… interesting. And violent.

"Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start," Either this was a very weird song, or Katara's character was delusional.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out

Out of service, out of Fire Nation," So Aang changed the line a little. It was his verse, after all.

"I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing"

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Everybody look left," Zuko sang. He wondered if anyone actually was.

"Everybody look right," somehow, Katara's line got Zuko actually looking right. Right at the wall.

"Everywhere you look I'm…" Maybe Aang's lack of ability to finish his sentences was contagious. Zuko had certainly caught it.

"Standing in the spotlight," Zuko couldn't finish his own line, so he had to sing a duet with Katara to get it done. Lovely.

"Not yet," Aang was perfectly well in character, somehow. Still.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing," whether it was nonsense or not, it was nonsense that Iroh, Bumi, and Sokka all sang together.

"Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Zuko's finest fling," Zuko was definitely planning on getting back at Aang for changing the line. And the others for going along with it. And Katara for good measure.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Hmm. Maybe Zuko's character couldn't wait to be king. Just a guess.

"Oh, he just can't wait to be king!" Katara seemed to agree with that statement.

"Oh, I just can't wait..."

"Just can't wait," Katara echoing everything Zuko said wasn't very productive. But that's how the song goes.

"To be king!" This time everyone, the chorus, the crazed prince, his sister, and whoever Aang was supposed to be, sang along together. What a happy, idiotic ending.

"Wasn't that weird?" asked Aang.

"Yes," replied Zuko.

"Wasn't your character insane?" asked Aang.

"Yes," replied Zuko.

"Wasn't that fun?" asked Aang.

"Yes," replied Zuko.


	8. Cabin Fever

A/N This song comes from Muppet Treasure Island, and is possibly my favorite scene in any movie ever. If you notice a plot inconsistency with what they can hear, don't worry, I have a plan for that.

Hope you like it!

"You tricked me!" shouted Zuko. "I didn't really mean it!"

"I did not!" retorted Aang. "You said it all by yourself!"

"No!" exclaimed Zuko. "You were asking questions that all had 'yes' answers just so that I'd answer yes to that!"

"You wouldn't have answered yes if you hadn't really thought it was fun!" cried Aang

"Obviously, I would, because I did, and I don't."

There was a pause. And then another pause. Finally Aang asked, "What?"

"Oh, never mind!"

Before their argument could progress to an even worse level, Bumi jumped in.

"I've got cabin fever!" he screamed loud enough that they heard it through walls.

"I've got it too!" yelled Iroh equally as loud.

Sokka banged on the walls like a drum, and the song began completely spontaneously.

"I got cabin fever,

It's burning in my brain," sang Iroh.

"I got cabin fever,

It's driving me insane," replied Bumi.

"We've got cabin fever we're flipping our bandanas," sang everyone at once.

"We're stuck at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas," maybe that didn't make much sense for the situation, but remember, they had cabin fever. One of the most common symptoms is delusional attitudes. Or whatever.

"We've got cabin fever, we've lost what sense we had," sang Sokka.

"We've got cabin fever we're all going mad!" added Katara.

"Grab yer partners by the ears,

Lash 'em to the wheel," added Zuko suddenly.

"Do-se-do step on their toes,

Listen to them squeal!" put in Aang happily.

"Hold them left, hold them right,

It's time to sail our sea," sang Iroh with his usual nonsensical…. whatever.

"Swing yer partner over the side

And drop 'em in the drink!" finished Bumi, making no more sense than Iroh.

"We've got cabin fever,

No ifs, ands or buts," wailed Sokka.

"We're disoriented, and demented,

And a little nuts!" elaborated Katara.

"We were sailing, sailing,

The wind was on our side," sang everyone at once.

"... But then it died," Zuko put in morbidly.

"I've got cabin fever,

I think I lost my grip," Aang yodeled. Well, not literally, but you get the picture.

"I'd like to get my hands on,

Whoever wrote this script!" Iroh replied, making no more sense than usual.

"Say, I, was floating in a tropic moon," sang Bumi randomly.

"I'm dreaming of a blue lagoon," that was Sokka. As usual for this song, making no sense whatsoever.

"Now I is crazier than a loon," sang Katara. And she didn't make any sense, either.

"Cabin fever has grabbed us all aboard," Aang announced.

"This once fine vessel has become a floating psyco ward," somehow, Zuko managed to grumble and sing at the same time.

"We were sailing, sailing," everyone sang together.

"Heading God knows where!

And now though we're all here,

We're not all there!

Cabin fever, aah," they finished.

There was another long, long, long pause.

"Shat ahp een thar," exclaimed a pirate.

"What?" called Iroh."

"He said, shut up in there," translated Zuko.

"But we've got cabin fever," whined Aang. "We can't help it.

"We've got cabin fever," sang everyone suddenly.

"We're flipping our bandanas.

We're stuck at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas.

We've got cabin fever, we've lost what sense we had.

We've got cabin fever, we're all going mad!"

The pirate shook his head, although they couldn't see him.

"This once fine vessel has become a floating psyco ward," he muttered.

"Wait… we're on a vessel?" asked Sokka.

"Shut up, or I'll set the flying llamas on you."

There was a pause. "Well, that was random," commented Katara finally.


	9. Water Tribe History 101

A/N In the last chapter, the comment about the flying llamas was by a pirate. Just wanted to clear that up, I got a few questions.

Back to the normal notes:

I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Normal for me, that is) Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. The good news is, I'm on summer break (finally) and now I get to have all the time in the world to write this.

Anyway, this song is Welsh History 101. It was recommended to me by Star Wars Nut. Thanks, Star Wars Nut.

Read and review! Hope you like it.

"Bumi, Sokka, Katara, Iroh, and Zuko too!

I have an idea I want to tell to you.

It's about how we can get away.

Do you want me to whisper or say?"

Aang was responsible for that last verse, sung as soon as they heard the pirate's footsteps retreating. That prevented Sokka from imparting his latest discovery to the world, but since he was bad enough at rhyming to not want to talk as much as usual, he didn't mind letting Aang sing first.

"Say! Say! And tell us today!

We want to hear what you have to say!" sang Bumi. Aang replied by informing them of his plan.

"Well, what if we got the pirate on our side?

Then we would no longer have to hide.

In fact, he could help us escape

Or at least give us an invisibility cape."

"A what?" asked Zuko. The fact that Sokka could hear him only proved his theory. Sokka's theory, that is, not Zuko's.

The theory was thus: They could hear each other without singing. The only reason they couldn't at first was because they had just woken up and were still groggy and hard of hearing. Now, however, they were wide awake and the sole reason they could only communicate through singing was because they primarily _had_ been singing.

However, revealing the escape plan completely drove this theory from Sokka's mind. So, since nobody was doing anything about it, we'll just ignore it.

And now, back to what was going on in the world of the captives. Iroh was currently singing his response to Aang's comment.

This is how the response went:

"So how do we get the pirate to like us?

He seems more likely to scream and cuss.

Anybody have a plan?

I hope there's one better than doing the can-can."

And now Zuko joined the conversation with his own sarcastic retort to his uncle's plan:

"The can-can? Uncle I'm starting to think

That your insanity will drive me to the brink.

How will dancing help us escape?

Without a sword on our neck starting to scrape?"

Sokka saw Iroh shrug before he replied.

"Simple enough, Prince Zuko

Pirates can't dance, as you know.

If we dance well enough today

Than maybe we'll scare them into running away."

His nephew had plenty to say about that.

"That has to be the stupidest plan

I've ever heard in any land.

Let's go with Aang's idea

Before my sanity says 'see ya'!"

Before anyone could reply, Aang began explaining his plan to all of them:

"Here's how it goes, we sing a song

That'll get the pirate to sing along.

It has to be one that's pirate-y.

And he'll view us as friends, just wait and see."

A bit of scuttling, scraping, and arguing finally resulted in a song being prepared for the pirate's arrival. This song was decided on because it was the most pirate-like of any song that they all knew.

They changed a few lines, but here is how it essentially went:

"If ever you wander out by the Water Tribe border

Come stop by and see me and all of my kin," began Katara.

"I'm Morgan ap Daffyd ap Gwion ap Hywell

Ap Ifor ap Madoc ap Rhodri ap Gwyn," continued Sokka, who wasn't really Morgan ap Daffyd ap Gwion ap Hywell Ap Ifor ap Madoc ap Rhodri ap Gwyn. But that wasn't the point.

"We'll feast you on mutton and harp for your pleasure

And give you a place to sleep out of the cold," added Iroh benevolantly.

"Or maybe we'll meet you out on the dark roadway

And rob you of horses and weapons and gold," maybe that wasn't really Zuko's style, but he sang it anyway, in order to escape.

"My neighbor from Fire Nation has come across raiding

Slain six of my kinsmen and burned down my hall," this was Bumi, sounding very melancoly.

"It cannot be borne this offense and injustice

I've only killed four of his, last I recall." Aang was sniggering slightly as he sang this, but still managed to get it across.

"I'll send for my neighbors, Llewellyn and Owain

We'll cut him down as for the border he rides," Katara was sounding as warlike as possible, and very unlike herself.

"But yesterday Owain stole three of my cattle

And first I'll retake them and three more besides." Sokka sang this part, managing to seem as if he was replying to his sister's suggestion.

"We need a strong prince to direct our resistance

Heroic, impartial, of noble degree," suggested Iroh.

"My brother's wife's fourth cousin's foster-son, Gruffydd

Is best for the job as I'm sure you'll agree," Zuko offered.

"What matter that Rhys is the old prince's nephew?

He's exiled to Earth Nation and will not return." Bumi informed them.

"I know this for every time boats he is building,

I send my spies money to see that they burn," explained Aang, sounding completely cheerful.

"Last evening my brother and I were at war

Over two feet of land on a boundary we share," Katara told them, completely convincingly.

"But early this morning, I hear he's been murdered

I'll not rest until I avenge him, I swear." Sokka sounded a little dubious at this, but he sang it anyway.

"Yes, we are just plain folk who mind our own business

Honest and loyal and full of good cheer," Iroh certainly was all this, but the people he sung about definitly weren't.

"So if you should wander out by the Water Tribe border," Bumi began.

"Come stop by and meet all the friendly folk here!" Everyone finished the song together.

"Shat ahp een thar," exclaimed a pirate.

"It didn't work," said Sokka sadly.

"Oh, well," replied Iroh. "At least we had fun singing it!"


	10. Aang's Song: Revised Version

A/N Well, here it is. See Annoying for my excuses on why it took so long. Right now, I have a sunburn that is itching very badly. So, if this chapter sucks, don't blame me. Blame the sunburn.

This will probably be the second or third to last chapter, depending on whether I want an epilogue or not. Knowing me, I probably will. Once I finish this and Annoying, you can probably expect a second Mary-Sue fic. Also, with the comment about Zuko being overrated, that's Sokka's opinion, and I'm sure he doesn't want to upset anyone.

Claimer and Disclaimer: Although I don't own Avatar or any of the characters, I do own the song sung in this chapter, its original version, and the revised one. Why do I own them? Because I wrote them myself. So there.

Anyway, hope you like this one.

Recap: _"It didn't work," said Sokka sadly._

"_Oh, well," replied Iroh. "At least we had fun singing it!"_

And now we return to our original broadcast.

"No we didn't!" snapped Zuko.

"What are you talking about, of course we did!" replied Bumi without sounding the least bit confrontational.

"No we didn't!"

"Yes we did!"

"No we didn't!"

"Yes we no we did n't did-eliou!"

"What?"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not really."

"Well, at least you can hear me."

There was a pause for Zuko to digest this comment. "I can, can't I?"

Sokka, happy to know something the overrated prince didn't, jumped in. "Of _course_ you can! The only reason we couldn't before was because we were tired and couldn't hear very well. Now we have to shout, but the walls aren't thick enough to be enough of an obstruction to cause us not to hear."

There was an ensuing argument in which it was determined that: Zuko was a puffed-up, egotistical, useless princling who was asking for a black eye, while Sokka was an uncultured, stupid, arrogant eating machine who had better 'just wait until Zuko got out there'.

Called into question was: the species of Sokka's father, the possibly familial relationship between Zuko's parents, the chance that Sokka didn't even know what the war was about, and the location of Zuko's head in relation to his bowels.

Now, you may be wondering why it was that Katara, Aang, Iroh and Bumi just let them argue. The answer was, they weren't paying the least bit of attention. Because Aang was talking to a pirate.

"Hey, Mr. Evil Pirate Guy?" asked Aang.

"Wha'?" replied the pirate, obviously unwilling to talk, but knowing enough about Aang to know that he had no choice. _(Translation: What?)_

"Do you really have flying llamas that you can set on us?"

"Ah gots tree of 'em. Wah?" (_Translation: I have three of them, why?)_

"Cool! Can I see them?" begged Aang. Whether he had a plan or just wanted to see the flying llamas wasn't immediately apparent.

"Wah'd ya wanna see dem?" _(Translation: Why do you want to see them?)_

"I've never seen a flying llama before! Where'd you get them?"

"Ah dunno. Dey was 'ere wen Ah gets 'ere." _(Translation: I don't know. They were here when I got here.)_

"Have you been a pirate for long, Mr. Evil Pirate Guy?" Iroh asked politely.

"Neh. Me's been a smit afore dis, bet me 'cided tah jon da pirates ah fuw yars 'go." _(Translation: No. I was a blacksmith before this, but I decided to join the pirates a few years ago.)_

"What made you decide to join the pirates?" inquired Katara, wondering if this thing she was helping was a plan, or the curiosity that killed the cat.

"Ah get boad," the pirate replied simply. _(Translation: I got bored.)_

"Did you always talk like that?" Bumi asked suddenly. "I'd think that this was more pirate-talk than blacksmith-talk."

"Yeah, well, after a while, you sort of pick up the accent," the pirate replied normally.

_(Translation: Aye, wall, 'ter a will, ya serta pik oop da acent.)_

"I suppose so…" Iroh agreed.

"Hey Mr. Not-Evil Blacksmith Guy?" asked Aang suddenly. "Can I see your flying llamas?"

"Sure, kid, why not?" asked the blacksmith turned pirate. "But you'll have to sing something for me first. I mean, I don't really want you to sing, but if the boys find out that I let you see the llamas without singing…" _(Translation: Not even going to bother translating this. Do it yourself.)_

"We understand completely," Iroh assured him. "Now, what should we sing?"

It was decided that they should sing a revised version of Aang's song invented last time.

And so they began.

"Zuko is a creepy Fire Bender

With a scar over one eye!" began Sokka, for once not sounding upset about singing.

"And I'm the Avatar, so I can

Fly quite high!" This was Aang, obviously.

"And Iroh's Zuko's uncle,

He's a really good guy!" Katara sang this part.

"Because I was too gullible

I got myself caged!" Iroh sounded properly mournful about this.

"And so I started singing

Which made Zuko raged!" The fact that Bumi had done just that didn't detract from his joy of this verse.

"And Iroh's a General,

He's middle aged!" Zuko only sang this because he had to. Even though it was true.

"The Fire Nation's trying to kill me!

They're pretty evil!" Once again, Sokka's lines echoed his true sentiments.

"And Zuko's their Prince,

He says I'm a weevil." As usual, that was true for Aang as well.

"I dunno what a weevil is!

Just that it rhymes with evil!" This wasn't entirely true for Katara. She knew what a weevil was, but it still rhymed with evil.

"I'm getting hungry!

I haven't had lunch!" Iroh whined.

"All we've got is tea.

Iroh brought a bunch." Bumi informed them, although this time, Iroh hadn't.

"Zuko's getting extremely angry

And the bars, he will punch!" Zuko felt very stupid referring to himself in third person, but he didn't have a choice.

The rest of the song was omitted as it didn't fit the situation. Instead, Aang had invented a conclusion and sung it himself.

"I wrote this song

When we were stuck.

Once again

We're out of luck.

Then we got away

Because of Katara and Sokka

We escaped that day.

But now they're in here

And to escape, there's no way.

So once again I'll sing a song.

And hope it will help us get along.

Maybe I'm right and maybe I'm wrong.

Have we been here for very long?

I hope this song is good enough.

To let us see the llamas, they seem buff.

That didn't make much sense, I'm thinking of stuff.

That simply ends with uff.

I'll write a conclusion to this one, too.

When we get out, as we always do.

I hope it will involve help from you.

And not Zuko stepping in Appa's poo."

"What?" the Fire Nation Prince demanded.

"Hey, just rhyming," replied Aang. Before Zuko could retort, the young Avatar turned to the pirate. "So? Was it good enough?"

"Sure was. Come with me."

And the pirate pulled the keys out of his pocket.


	11. Llama Song

A/N I know it's been a while since I updated this, but never fear! I'm probably actually going to finish it this summer. I only have one chapter left, and I'm nearing the end of _Annoying_, too. My next fic will probably be a sequel to Mary-Sues, and I'm also planning another one of a different section.

Hope you like this chapter, and that the six pages makes up for the wait.

The obvious excitement over the pirates use of the keys died down when they were tied together to prevent escape. Still, it was better than nothing.

To Zuko's chagrin, all of them were taken to see the flying llamas, not just Aang. However, as everyone else seemed excited, and it got them out of his cell, he kept quiet. For once in his life.

The pirate led them down twisting, wet corridors. From the view through the occasional gratings at the top which allowed sun to seep through, they were on a ship, and the weather outside was good.

"Now, be careful," the pirate reminded them, still using his normal voice. "Flying llamas are unusual, so they've been locked away for most of their lives. As a result, they're rather jumpy."

"We'll make sure not to frighten them," Bumi assured him.

The pirate smiled. "I doubt you can frighten them any more than they already are frightened."

"Well, in that case, we'll try to calm them down," Katara suggested.

"That would be nice," the pirate told them, "But I doubt you'll succeed."

"I'm good with animals," Aang replied simply, and the pirate opened the door.

As it was to be expected, there were three llamas in the room. As was also to be expected, the llamas had wings. As was not to be expected, they were making a noise that sounded like 'evil weevil' repetitively.

"They do that when they're afraid," the pirate explained. "Which is pretty much all the time. They seem to think it's funny."

"Hey, so do I!" exclaimed Aang.

"Great," Zuko muttered sarcastically. "You have the same sense of humor as flying llamas."

"That sounded really, strangely _normal_ for us," commented Sokka. Zuko gave him an odd look.

"Hey!" exclaimed Iroh suddenly. "I have an idea!"

Everyone turned to look at him. Iroh seemed pleased with himself, but didn't seem at all inclined to share his idea.

"Well?" demanded Zuko finally.

"Okay," Iroh told them all. "Here's my idea! So, when the llamas are frightened, they say or do things that they think are funny, right?"

Nobody answered.

"Right?" prompted Iroh.

"Right," chorused the group, including the pirate-who-was-originally-a-blacksmith, and not including Momo who wasn't present, and couldn't talk anyways.

"And the llamas have the same sense of humor as Aang, right?"

"Right," chorused the group, including the pirate-who-was-originally-a-blacksmith, and not including Momo who wasn't present, and couldn't talk anyways.

"So, what we have to do to calm them down, is have Aang say something funny, right?"

The group did not reply.

"Come on," Iroh coaxed. "It'll work."

"No, it won't," Zuko snapped.

"What have we got to lose?" asked Katara.

"Our faces, if they get smashed in when the llamas spook and kick us," replied Sokka.

"It's not like _you've_ got much to lose," Zuko retorted.

"Yeah, like you're one to talk," countered Sokka.

Zuko made a fireball on his hand. "What was _that_ supposed to mean?" he demanded.

Aang intervened before things got ugly… er.

"I'll do it," he said suddenly.

Everyone stopped to stare at him. Aang, being Aang, didn't seem to mind.

"But just one thing," he added, turning to the pirate. "Why did you guys kidnap us?"

The pirate shrugged. "The Fire Nation hired us to kidnap you," he told them, looking troubled.

"Do you actually _like_ the Fire Nation?" demanded Sokka.

"Not really," the pirate said.

"Then why don't you let us go?" questioned Zuko.

The pirate hesitated, looking unsure.

"Or at least, have us escape without your knowledge," Iroh suggested.

"We can even knock you out so your friends don't suspect!" offered Bumi happily.

"Or tie you up," remedied Katara. The pirate looked a little happier at Katara's suggestion than Bumi's.

"So will you?" asked Aang.

"Why not?" replied the pirate. But on one condition."

"What's that?" asked Zuko.

"You have to take the flying llamas with you."

"Great," replied Aang. "We'll use them to escape, and then set them free in the wild."

"Perfect," announced the pirate.

"How are you going to calm the llamas down?" asked Katara, feeling very silly.

"I'm not sure…" began Aang, but Bumi interrupted.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "You can sing a funny song that you think that the llamas would like. You're good at that!"

"Any ideas?" asked Sokka.

"Yes," Aang told them. "And you all know it."

And the song began spontaneously, without any parts being assigned.

"Here's a llama," sang Aang.

"There's a llama," Katara pointed at one of the llamas.

"And another little llama," Sokka rushed through his line, trying to get it over with.

"Fuzzy llama," in his haste to end the song, Zuko inadvertently chose the silliest line.

"Funny llama," Bumi cheered.

"Llama, llama," Iroh added.

"Duck!" everyone chorused.

"Llama, llama

Cheesecake llama," was what Aang said.

"Tablet, brick, potato Llama

Llama, llama mushroom, llama," added Katara.

"Llama, llama duck!" sang everyone.

"I was once a Treehouse.

I lived in a cake!" announced Sokka, although he had never been.

"But I never saw the way

The orange slayed the rake," it seemed to be Zuko's lot in life to make no sense whatsoever..

"I was only three years dead.

But it told the tale," Bumi sang.

"And now listen, little child,

To the safety rail," finished Iroh.

"Did you ever see a llama?

Kiss a llama on the llama?" asked Aang.

"Llama's llama, taste of llama," replied Katara

"Llama, llama duck," this time, the pirate chorused with them.

"Half a llama,

Twice a llama," Sokka put in.

"Not a llama

Farmer, llama," sang Zuko.

"Llama, in a cart

Alarm a llama," Bumi added.

"Llama, llama, duck," once again, this was a general chorus.

"Is that how it's told now?

Is it all so old?" asked Aang.

"Is it made of lemon juice?

Doorknob, ankle, cold," wondered Katara.

"Now my song is getting thin.

I've run out of luck," Sokka sang.

"Time for me to retire now," grumbled Zuko, although he was pleased this was his last line.

"And become a duck," chorused the group.

And somehow, the llamas seemed slightly calmed by this, despite it's oddities and unusualness. Well, they had Aang's sense of humor. Anyways, they had calmed down considerably.

Considerably enough for Aang's plan, which was as odd as his sense of humor, to be put into effect.

"Alright, everyone, tie the pirate up and hop on the flying llamas so we can get out of here!" Aang exclaimed as soon as he had finished singing.

"Hop _on_ the llamas?" demanded Zuko. "Why would we want to do _that_?"

"So we can fly away, duh," retorted Aang, grabbing a rope and helping Katara tie the pirate up.

Unquestioning, Iroh and Bumi scrambled up onto one of the llamas' backs. Seeing that the llamas didn't seem to mind, Sokka commandeered another one, pulling Katara up in front of him as she finished tying the pirate.

"Thanks for everything," Aang told the pirate cheerfully, and got onto the back of the last llama. Zuko, to his horror saw that there was no way out but to climb onto the flying llama with Aang.

"Just my luck. It's like a nightmare," muttered Zuko, getting up behind the Avatar. "In fact, this probably is."

Aang grinned. "Just because your only escape from pirates who were hired by your people to kidnap you is to climb onto the back of a flying llama with your worst enemy doesn't mean it's not real."

"I'm not even going to comment on how _stupid_ that sounded," snapped Zuko.

And so the Avatar, his friends, the banished prince of the Fire Nation, his uncle, and the king of Omashu climbed aboard the flying llamas, and escaped, Aang singing all the way. . Because that's what the Avatar does.


	12. The Moon, Flying Llama, If You're Happy

The ride was not pleasant for Zuko. For one thing, he didn't like riding on flying llamas. Not that he had ever tried before, but now that he did, he found that he didn't. Like it, I mean.

For another thing, Aang wouldn't stop singing. Not that he ever did, but usually, Zuko had room to edge away from the Avatar when he started a song, rather than being perched uncomfortably behind him on a flying llama.

And for _another_ thing, the flying llamas had wings. Well, that's a little obvious, you might say, of _course_ flying llamas have wings.

But it was the wings that made it uncomfortable. Because every time the llama flapped its wings, the wing hit Zuko in the head. Which was even _more_ annoying than Aang.

Zuko wasn't the only one who was being hit with the flying llama's wings. Sokka, who was also in the back, was getting hit, too. Iroh, however, was just the right height to avoid it, lucky for him. Zuko and Sokka had to suffer alone.

And to make matters worse, Aang was still singing.

"If you're happy and you know it

Clap your hands!

If you're happy and you know it

Clap your hands!

If you're happy and you know it

Than your face will surely show it

If you're happy and you know it

Clap your hands!"

"Avatar…"

"What, don't you like that song?" Aang asked, turning precariously around on the flying llama.

"No, I don't," replied Zuko, pushing Aang back into position before he fell off.

"Okay, I'll sing another one!"

"The wings on the flying llama go up and down!

Up and down!

Up and down!

The wings on the flying llama go up and down!

All through the sky!

The people on the flying llama get hit by the wings!

Hit by the wings!

Hit by the wings!

The people on the flying llama get hit by the wings!

If they're in the back!

The Avatar on the flying llama goes lalala!"

Lalala!

Lalala!

The Avatar on the flying llama goes lalala!

Much to the annoyance of Zuko!

The Prince on the flying llama goes…"

"Avatar!" Zuko shouted hurriedly, stopping Aang from singing about him.

"Don't like that one either?" Aang asked in a disappointed voice.

Zuko shook his head mutely.

"Alright. I'll sing a different song!"

"Avatar…"

This time, Aang annoyed… er… ignored Zuko and sang the song anyways.

"We like the moon!

'Cause it is close too us!"

"We like the moo-o-oon!" Katara agreed.

"But not as much as a spoon.

'Cause that's more use for eating soup," Sokka reminded them.

"And a fork isn't very useful for that

Unless it has got many vegetables," Iroh mused.

"And maybe the you'd be better off with a CHOPSTICK!" screeched Bumi

"Unlike the moon," Zuko returned them to the topic.

"It is up in the sky,

It up there very high," Katara commented.

"But maybe not as high as

Lemurs or bison or LLAMAS!" Aang contradicted.

"And maybe clouds," Sokka put in.

"And puffins also I think they go quite high too," added Iroh.

"But maybe not as high as the moon!" sang Bumi.

"We like the Moon," they all sang.

"The moon is very useful everyone," Zuko didn't even seem chagrined about singing this.

"Everybody like the MOOON!" was sung as a chorus.

"'Cause it lovely and it make the tides go and we LIKE it!" insisted Aang.

"But not as much as cheese," Katara reminded them.

"We really like cheese, we like zeppelins" agreed Sokka.

"We really like deer," put in Iroh

"And we like moose," agreed Bumi

"And we like marmot," continued Zuko

"And we like all the fuzzy animals!" sang Aang (sorry for the rhyme, it was inevitable).

"But not as much, as the moon.

We like the MOOOOOOOON!" They all finished together.

"Appa!" exclaimed Aang suddenly, bringing the llamas down for a landing.

Zuko had never before stood between a ten-ton flying bison with an arrow on his head and a flying llama with wings. While in that particular situation, he had never had a lemur jump onto his head and offer him a bug.

It seemed there were a lot of things he had never done, come to think of it. But there was plenty of time for that, later. For now, it was just time to sing.

After 12390 words, 12 chapters, 63 reviews, 3258 hits, 1 c2, 15 favorites and 14 alerts, I have finished writing the second story in the Sing-Along series. I doubt they'll be another, but keep your eyes open, I just might find myself with extra time on my hands. If there is another story, however, it will probably include Toph and be much more in the style of the first one than this. I didn't like this as much as its predecessor. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing (if you did, and if you didn't, thanks for reading)! Hope you enjoyed the ending, and keep on the lookout for any other Avatar stories I might add.


End file.
